


Red Star, Blue Star

by Equestrian_Cosplay



Series: Voltron Fics That Help Me Cope With...Existence [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmer Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hamilton, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda Suicide?, Klance Stars, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Laurens' Interlude, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Kolivan (Voltron), Moving On, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Selfies, Soulmates, Space Magic?, Stargazing, Supportive Keith (Voltron), They were too late, Veronica is a good sister, Why do I make these children suffer?, galra druids, klangst, promise rings, supportive veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian_Cosplay/pseuds/Equestrian_Cosplay
Summary: They say that time heals all wounds, but it's been years since Princess Allura sacrificed herself to save all realities, and Lance still feels like he's just trudging his way through life with a bleeding heart. That is until his favorite half galra shows up to use his space cat night vision to lead him through the darkest part of his life. Lance never realized how much Keith meant to him because he was always distracted by the altean princess. Spending time with the raven-haired male helped Lance to cope with the loss of Allura. But when the blue-eyed man finally realizes his feeling, as well as Keith's, he might already be too late.Some people's fates are written in the stars, so why does life have to be so cruel?P.S. Please read ALL the tags!!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fics That Help Me Cope With...Existence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Bonds That Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little colts, fillies, and foals!!! I've got your Klangst here! This fanfiction was inspired by Luarens' Interlude from the Hamilton because sometimes I just want to cry my eyes out. I've been working on this for a long time, so I really hope you like this story!!
> 
> ~Filly
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is where the fluff ends! The next chapter is death, emotional breakdowns, and a love that could never happen in life!

It was December 16, five years, two days, and eighteen hours since Princess Allura saved the universe. Lance knows, he’s been counting. It’s Sunday at the McClain farmhouse, and the family is getting ready for a special visitor. 

You see, since the first anniversary for Allura’s sacrifice was held, the former leader of Voltron, Keith Kogane would stop by the farm every Sunday. It seemed to have started out of the blue, but the McClains never asked, and Keith never explained. They were all just content with what became of their Sunday evenings. 

It had been four years, two days, eighteen hours, and twenty five minutes since Keith first dropped by. Lance knows, he’s been waiting. Ever since the raven-haired man started showing up for Sunday dinner, Lance felt his endless night get the tiniest bit brighter (figuratively and literally). Because every time Keith was able to spend the night on Earth, he and Lance would climb up onto the roof of the house and look at the stars for hours. They would tell stories and jokes, listen to music, tease each other, or just sit together in a comfortable silence only the closest of partners could manage.

The first night the half galra stayed over, Lance made Keith listen to the entire _Hamilton_ soundtrack, even the deleted songs. After about two hours of listening, Keith paused Hamilton’s monologue about legacy and scanned the night sky for two special stars that he discovered during his time in space.

Keith pointed to them, “Look over their Lance.” he whispered. Lance shifted his eyes to where his friend was pointing. There were two stars; one red and one blue.

“What stars are those?” He asked, blue eyes filled with wonder. Keith was silent for a moment.

“I like to think they’re our stars.” He replied, “I mean they’re red and blue, but they also seem to get brighter and closer every time I see them. So in a way, they’re kind of like us.” he explained with a bit of recollection in his tone.

Lance was curious as to where Keith had seen those stars before, but he could tell by the way his companion was gazing so tenderly at the stars above them, that it was not the right time to ask. Then he had an idea. He fished his phone out of his pocket and grinned at the other man. 

“Why don’t we take a selfie of us with our stars behind us every time you stay over?” Lance suggested excitedly, “It could be like a little memento for every new “Bonding Moment” we have!” he said with air quotes on “Bonding Moment.”

Keith pouted at him for the bonding moment joke, but then sighed with a smile, “Sure, why not?”

Lance practically burst with delight, Keith actually agreed to do this with him! He scooted closer to his friend until he could feel the soft cotton of Keith’s red night shirt against his arm. The blue-eyed man lifted his right arm to take the picture and slung his left arm across the other man’s shoulders, “Alright Keith,” he said, looking into the camera, “say, “Cheese!”

“But I’m lactose intolerant.” Keith said with a smirk.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Fine, how ‘bout “Bonding” then?” Keith nodded, stifling a laugh.

They both looked up at the camera and Lance’s altean marks started to glow. Keith noticed how the blue star was pulsing in time with the blue marks on Lance’s cheeks.

“Ready Keith?” the former red and blue paladin asked. Keith nodded, grining. 

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

“Bonding!”


	2. Bonds That Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little colts, fillies, and foals!! If you didn't see the warning in the last chapter, I'll say it one more time. This chapter talks about death, emotional breakdowns, and a love that could never happen in life. The words that are italicized are being sung by someone who is not physically there, kind of like a ghost. Before continuing on with the story, I suggest listening to Luarens' Interlude, and grabbing something to hug because you're in for a ride. I'll see you on the other side.
> 
> ~Filly

It is now 6:30, and time for Keith to arrive. Lance continues to scroll through his late night selfies with Keith when he comes across the one that they took last time. His marks were glowing as they always did in these pictures(or just around Keith in general), but Keith’s sclera glowed a soft yellow and his fangs were on full display because of the wide smile he wore. Lance wondered if the stars were having a similar effect on Keith like they were on him.

The McClain family was just about to sit down for dinner, but Lance’s eyes were trained on the front door. It was as if he was willing it to open and reveal the man that has been his true source of stability and happiness for many years.

“Lance, mi hijo,” his mother cooed from across the table, “don’t worry, you will see him soon.” 

Lance nodded at his mother, hoping she was right. It’s been so long since Keith has been able to spend the night, and he promised him that he would be staying this time. It’s taken years of growing, healing, and bonding with the long-haired male for Lance to find himself, and his heart again. He was finally ready to love again, and his heart already beat for a handsome half-alien, maybe it had always beat for him.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door, “I’ll get it!” Lance shouted, racing to the door. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pulled it open, “Keith!” but instead of the bigger, cooler, grizzled, older paladin, there was Pidge, “Oh, hey Pidge,” he said slightly disappointed, “I was expecting someone else, but would you like to come in?” the young woman nodded.

Pidge walked through the doorway and Lance led her to the living room. The two friends sat down on the couch and Lance noticed the girl’s eyes were red and puffy with fresh tear stains on her cheeks. A pit opened in the farmer’s stomach, something must have happened. Pidge turned to the one beside her and said with a trembling voice, “I know you were expecting Keith, but…”

~

It was the 15th of December, and Keith was laying in a bloody battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of galra druids. Clenching his wounded left side, he raised his indigo eyes to the sky, and found the red and blue stars shining brightly above him. He sighed, reaching into the pouch on his waist and pulled out two folded pieces of paper, holding it up to his face he thought about what he had written on the parchment. It was everything he couldn’t tell Lance out loud, and now perhaps he’ll never get the chance to give it to him at all. Keith looked back at the sky, focusing on the blue star that always guided him home. The half galra didn’t notice it, but his sclera began to glow yellow as he thought of the beautiful, blue-eyed farm boy who was probably awaiting his arrival on Earth.

He had made many fond memories with the blue paladin over the years. They had become close friends while they fought the Galra Empire, and they got even closer after it was over and Honerva was defeated. Keith has always felt a pull between Lance and himself, but he could never quite put a finger on what it was. Even though the blue paladin really got on his nerves sometimes, he couldn’t deny the sparks that would run up his spine whenever Lance touched him. It was like nothing and anything Keith could describe. Being with Lance was always a familiar, yet surprising experience that was never expected, nor unwelcomed. Despite all their quarrels, Lance always seemed to be the focal point of Keith’s universe.

The half galra didn’t notice the tears that began to leak out of his golden eyes, he was too busy staring up at the vast night sky, at the red and blue stars. The dying male didn’t stir when the red star began to shine brightly, bathing the sky in a red hue. Keith felt a pull on his chest, but not the physical kind, it was more like something tugging on his soul. The pain from his wounds began to fade away, all his senses were going numb, but instead of being alarmed by this, Keith felt a calmness that was foreign to him, and yet the warmth felt so familiar. It was as if the paladins, Allura, and Coran were all hugging him tightly, it felt like home. He couldn’t deny the light much longer, so with the last of his strength started to sing a song from a musical that Lance showed him about four years ago, wondering if the kindhearted man could hear him from the other side of the universe.

_“I may not live to see our glory,”_

~

“Lance,” Pidge said solemnly, “there’s a message from the Blade of Marmora.”

_“But I will gladly join the fight.”_

Lance sighed in relief, “It’s from Keith I’ll read it later.”

“No, it’s not.”

_“And when our children tell our story,”_

Lance turned to face her, “Will you read it?” he asked.

_“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”_

The young woman nods and brings the message up on her holo pad, “On Saturday the 15th of December, Blade Commander, Keith Kogane sacrificed himself to save his squadron in a fight against galra druids that have not yet received word that the war was over. He is buried on Planet Daibazaal until his family can send for his remains.” Pidge paused to take a shuddering breath, by now all the McClains had gathered around to hear the news, “As you know, Commander Kogane was responsible for rescuing thousands of orphaned children across the universe. The remaining children have been rehomed, or reunited with their families.” the young woman looked at the man beside her, and she held out a small envelope to him, “Kolivan said that they found him with these in his hand, they’re for you.”

He took the envelope from his friend, then got up from the couch and walked to the front door. As he put his hand on the doorknob he felt a warm presence against his back, Lance froze in place, “Keith?” he whispered.

“ _Tomorrow there’ll be more of us...”_

And just like that it was gone.

“Lance,” Pidge asked as she clasped his shaking hand, “are you alright?”

The blue-eyed man pulled out of her grasp, and with an empty tone he said, “I have so much work to do.” and with that, Lance went out the door. Pidge tried to follow him, but Veronica held her back.

“Let him go, Pidge. He needs time.” she said to the smaller woman.

~

Lance walked for what seemed like hours, unaware of his surroundings, unsure of where he was headed. His mind was foggy, and his senses were dulled with grief. When his tired legs could carry him no further, he fell to the ground on his knees. He was overwhelmed by sorrow, yet no tears would fall from his cerulean eyes. Finally surveying his surroundings, Lance found that he was on the cliff that Keith jumped his speeder off of when they were rescuing Shiro. He looked up into the darkened sky, searching for the red and blue stars, but he only found the blue star alone.

Alone.

Just like him, the star was alone. He clenched his fists, and felt the envelope crinkle in his grip. His eyes looked down at his left hand where the envelope was held. His hands shook as he opened the envelope. He pulled out two pieces of paper, and immediately started reading the first one.

_Dear Lance,_

_We’ve been friends for a long time now, and we’ve grown so much over the years. We were right beside each other during the hardest parts of our lives. When we first started out as paladins of Voltron, we were always at each other's throats, butting heads, or competing. Yet through all of that, you were my constant, and closest friend(after Shiro). You were one of the only paladins who didn’t treat me differently after finding out I was half galra. When Shiro disappeared, and I had to take over as the leader of Voltron, you made me believe in myself and said you would always have my back. Whenever I recklessly lead the team into dangerous situations, you talked me down and helped me think clearly. I was a good leader because you were always by my side._

_Sadly, I was never as loyal as you. No matter what, I always seemed to leave you behind. I left the Garrison without a second thought. I always flew off by myself. I left the team because I couldn’t handle being the leader. Even when I came back to the team, I was distant and tried to leave again. Only during our last mission as paladins, I was a true friend and leader. I’m not sure if you missed me back then, when I left for the Blades. But I missed you, all of you. I know it probably didn’t seem like it when I came back, but there were more pressing matters at the time, so, sorry if I hurt your feelings._

_Remember when we were on that crazy game show? I said that I picked you because I wouldn’t want to be stuck there for eternity with you. Well, that was a lie. I wanted to say that you are the best of all of us. You stepped up as a leader, even though you weren’t the paladin of the black lion. Your friendly personality and newly acquired maturity would make you a great diplomat. Plus, you’re a lot smarter than your pick up lines would lead one to believe. You’re an amazing person, but you always put yourself down to lift others up._

_Now, I want to be there for you because I don’t want you to be alone anymore. You can’t fool me, Lance. I know you felt like an outcast, even when I was supposed to be the loner. I don’t want you to feel like that ever again because you are the most important person to me in the entire universe. I don’t know if this feeling is friendship, a crush, or love, but all I know is that I care about you, and I want to start something together._

_Attached to this letter is a ring for you. If you want to be more than friends, wear it the next time I come for a visit. If not, then you can do whatever you want with it. But no matter what your answer is, I’ve always got your back._

_~Keith K._

Lance looked on the back of the paper and found not one ring, but two. One ring was made of a silvery metal, and the other was golden. The centerpiece of both rings was a stone that was a swirling of red and blue. Next to the rings was a small note from Kolivan.

_The golden one is yours. He was wearing the silver one when I found him._

_~Kolivan_

Lance slipped the gold ring on, it fit perfectly. He picked up the second piece of paper, and began reading.

_Your gold ring isn’t made of gold, it’s actually the same material that Allura’s crown was made of. I figured that you’d want a small piece of her with you during the next step in your life. The metal is called the Heart of Lions when you translate it from altean._

_My ring is the silver one, it’s made of a rare element only found on Daibazaal. When translated from galran, it means Soul Binding._

_The stones are from the Balmera. I asked Shay for help when looking for a centerpiece. She told me there were special crystals used in balmeran courting rituals. When someone touches the stone, the colors of you and your partner’s auras will swirl together. That’s why the crystals are red and blue like our stars._

_I can’t wait to see you again, Lance._

_~Keith_

Lance clutched the silver ring close to his aching chest as he cried rivers of tears. Why does it always have to be him that gets left behind; first Allura, and now Keith. The only thing that the blue-eyed man wanted was to be together with his loved ones.

Through his tears, Lance saw a blue light radiating from under his eyes. His altean marks were glowing. He raised his azure eyes to the night sky and saw the blue star shine brighter and brighter. Lance felt the light wash over him like a warm embrace. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth.

~

It had been a few hours since Lance had gone off alone, and the McClains started the search for the young man. They spread out looking all around the farm, but there was no sign of the blue-marked young man. Veronica hitched a ride with Pidge to the Galaxy Garrison to get a speeder so she could look for her brother in the desert.

She sped above the sands, looking for any sign of Lance. She was about to give up when she noticed footprints leading towards the canyon. She just had to hope she got there before her little brother did something stupid.

She followed the trail of footprints to a cliff where she saw larger imprints on the ground, as if someone had sat there. Veronica looked around the small ledge some more, hoping to find another trail of prints that lead somewhere else, anywhere else other than the edge. Unfortunately, the trail ended at the cliff, the dark-haired woman barely had the courage to look down, but she had to know if Lance…

Veronica crawled to the edge of the cliff, and peered down into the dark pit of the canyon. She turned on her flashlight, afraid to see what lay at the bottom, but she looked anyway. 

There was nothing…

No body, no blood, just nothing, the canyon was empty. Veronica sat up and breathed a sigh of what she hoped was relief, at least she knows Lance didn’t jump. She was about to head back to her speeder when something metallic caught the light from her flashlight. Veronica shined the light on to the objects only to find two rings, and two pieces of paper.

The blue-eyed woman examined the rings, one band was golden, the other one silver, both had a blue and red stone in the middle. She then read through the two letters, they were for Lance from Keith, and the words that covered the pages were nothing short of a declaration of true love.

Of course, it’s not that Veronica hadn’t noticed the growing bond between her brother and the half galra. She simply chose to leave the two of them alone because she never thought Lance would be able to smile as wide as Keith made him, ever since the princess died. 

The dark-haired woman pocketed the rings and letters, and hopped back on to her speeder. When she arrived home, she found Lance’s abandoned phone on the kitchen counter. She unlocked the device to find any more clues, the first thing that popped up was a selfie that Keith and Lance took during one of the nights that the raven-haired male stayed the night. Veronica scrolled through the photos, in some of them they were making funny faces, grinning widely, laughing brightly, and the occasional scowl from Keith. Most of the photos were of Keith and Lance looking at the camera, their arms wrapped around each other, and sporting the biggest smiles they could. The blue-eyed female also noticed a few things that were present in every picture; Lance’s altean marks glowed blue, Keith’s sclera would become yellow, and his fangs would be showing, and there would be a red star, and a blue star behind the two young men.

Veronica was sure she’d seen those two stars before, so she rushed out onto the farmhouse porch. Her blue eyes scanned the sea of darkness for the two familiar stars, but she couldn’t find them through the patches of clouds that dotted the sky. The women had a feeling that the disappearance of the stars, and the two young men were connected somehow.

Veronica noticed there was a faint light coming from her pocket where she put the rings and the letters. She removed the objects from her pocket, and held them in the palm of her hand. The dark-haired woman watched as each of the two rings became encased in a ball of light. She felt the wind pick up, and she had to raise her free hand to shield herself from the strong gusts of air. Veronica watched as the glowing rings, and pieces of paper were lifted into the air.

She watched as the wind pulled them higher and higher until the balls of light, and the two letters circled around something else in the night sky. Veronica watched as the clouds retreated to reveal a new star shining brightly against the inky black of night. It was a beautiful star glowing with an intense purple light.

Veronica’s eyes welled with salty tears as she looked upon the shining mass. It was a sign that her brother had found his place, she was sure of it. After all, she was stunned when her space crazy brother decided to live on a farm, and give up space travel forever. She knew that her brother would never be truly happy on Earth without someone to be happy with. So, the woman was met with mixed feelings. Yes, she was happy that Lance had found peace in this universe, but why did it mean he would have to leave his family behind?

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes with a bittersweet smile as tears rolled down her tan cheeks. “This chapter is over, Lance.” she said shakily, “It’s time to write a new one.”

She wasn’t sure if anyone could hear her, but before she went back inside to call everyone, and tell them about what she found, she heard a melody drifting over the wind.

_“Telling the story of tonight…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope you don't hate me after that, but before you start grabbing your bayards and ion cannons, I am working on an epilogue to this story that will make it a happier ending. After all, their love was written in the stars, so why should it be confined to the ground? I love you my little colts, fillies, and foals!!
> 
> ~Filly


End file.
